June DeSantos' Big Mistake
by LycoX
Summary: June DeSantos has a plan regarding her daughter. A plan she's now ready to put into action to end Trini's 'problematic' ways.


**June DeSantos'**

 **Big Mistake**

 **Disclaimer: Set in my 'A Mother's Caring Hart 'Verse and about 3 days after 'The Stand Against Bullying'. Also has some inspiration from Becky G's 'Todo Cambio' music video. Warning: Some strong language within.**

* * *

 **House of Hart, Front Yard**

"So, either of you had enough yet?" Asked one Tommi Oliver with sweat coming down her face while breathing heavily in the front yard of the Hart household.

"Not on your life." Declared Zack with a Devil may care grin.

"What he said, babe." Added Trini.

Who, like Zack, was still highly annoyed and pissed off over the fact the two of them had been unfairly suspended for a week thanks to a teacher that really didn't like either of them. And it had been primarily the fault of a friend of Ty's as he'd been looking to help get his friend a bit of payback over the trouble Ty and the others had gotten into several days ago after going after Marge Grover and Billy Cranston. Both teens were already looking into ways to get payback on the man and even get the suspension over turned since it was an unfair one. It'd also been Tommi's idea to do a spar to get their aggressive energy out before they did anything they'd regret. Something the simulated Putties would be profoundly grateful for were they capable of it! Trini was currently wearing a yellow sports bra and blue elastic waist unhemmed pants with her hair in a ponytail so it wouldn't get in her way. Zack simply had on a black version of the pants while Tommi had her own hair in a ponytail as well, a green sports bra, and a white version of the pants that Zack and Trini had. "Heh, alright then."

With a yell, Tommi made her attack and soon found herself being flipped over and managing to land gracefully on to her feet. She barely had time to block Trini's fist and Zack's foot after doing so. "Whoa!"

"Careful you three, I don't wanna have to take any of you to the hospital!" Called out Erica Hart with a smile on her lips from the front porch as Kimberly chuckled from her spot on Jason's lap.

Who was currently rubbing his knee softly after some sparring of his own with Zack until his knee began to bother him. "Those three definitely have an intensity to their sparring." Remarked the Red Ranger.

"Got that right. I bet they'd send any Alien looking to cause trouble packing if they came across them." Joked Kim.

 _T and Zack probably wouldn't even need to Morph either!_

Zordon would probably have a fit over it though! "No worries, Mrs. H! Besides… Zack here could use a trip to the hospital since he's due one." Called out Trini with a smirk on her face while they were all in a holding pattern.

"Hey!"

Snickers were heard as Zack suddenly moved and did a leg sweep. Causing the two girls to go to the ground and quickly rolling out of the way as he come after them. Narrowly avoiding Tommi's attempt to knock him down and allowing Trini to make use of the distraction by using her weight and legs to bring him to the ground and then keeping him in a headlock with her legs. "Ooh, nice one!" Praised Kim laughingly as Zack tried to get out of her grip.

Tommi couldn't help but be amused considering how much smaller her girl was and yet was making it difficult on a guy a bit bigger then her to escape her lock. "Say it."

"NEVER!"

"Then I guess we're gonna be here awhile until you do." The Yellow Ranger told him with a grin as she had proven once that she could in fact keep someone in one of her leglock holds for a long period of time.

Even getting Billy to bring her a book while keeping Kimberly trapped much to her immense annoyance! But the Pink Ranger did get her payback however by dying several of her best friend's clothes pink. A very bright pink at that. "Babe, I know you have some skill, but I doubt you can keep that kind of hold going for a long while."

"Oh yeah? Ask Kim how long I can do that." Said her girlfriend with a smirk in a glowering Kimberly's direction while Jason snickered and Erica wondered just when her daughter had apparently found that out.

"Do you want your clothes dyed pink again? Cause I'll do it you know."

"I could always dye yours red but you and Jason might like that a little too much."

Both teens flushed at that. "Ooh, good one, Crazy Girl!" Praised Zack while still attempting to get out of the hold.

Trying to get up and out of it had simply not occurred to him either. "Why thank you, but that's not gonna get you out of the lock unless you say it."

"I'm not doin' it!"

"Oh come on, don't you wanna make your Tia Trini happy?"

"Yeah, Zack, make your Tia happy!" Goaded a grinning Jason.

Erica just rolled her eyes good naturedly at the teens' antics as Tommi looked on in amusement while Zack threw an insult in Jason's direction that he happily fired back on with one of his own. An approaching car however, took her attention while the Hart ladies and Jason groaned as they recognized the vehicle. Though they were honestly hoping it was Hector and not June showing up. Hector they could handle and even stand, June they couldn't due to her ways. Ways they hoped Trini's brothers wouldn't take on as they grew up. And once the car stopped in front of the Hart household and doors were opened and closed, Trini and Zack's attention was fully grabbed. "Oh, great, your mom's here." Muttered Zack sourly.

Trini's expression matched his sourness as well. With a sigh, she reluctantly let go of Zack and climbed to her feet and took a few steps in her parents' direction. "If you're here to yell at me for getting a week of suspension, don't bother wasting your time cause that was an unfair decision." Declared the girl mostly towards her mother.

That made her dad stop short with a look of confusion on his face while June frowned. "We… We haven't heard of anything of the sort." Informed Hector.

"That's cause after June threw her out and Trini came to live with us, my husband and I were able to make a few changes at the school office so that anything related to her would be told to us." Erica told the man helpfully.

"Oh, that makes sense."

"I thought so too."

"Well, that will be changing soon enough." Declared June with her chin up.

Causing all eyes to turn towards her while Hector felt confused. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Trini asked curiously and perhaps cautiously considering it was her mother after all.

"It means, mija, that we are here to bring you back home where you belong."

"I thought we were just here to visit our little girl? And to re-unite her with an old friend?" Just what the Hell was his wife up too?

Kim leaned into her boyfriend and talked in a low voice to him. "I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Me too." He replied with a frown on his face.

"Old friend? Moving back in? What are you on about? Cause I clearly remember you telling me that no daughter of yours is gonna be gay and living under your roof."

Her mother shook her head. "And you aren't gay, I know that deep down, mija. You're just confused as its a teenage phase kind of thing." Replied the woman and gaining looks of disbelief.

Zack took a step towards the obviously delusional woman. "Uhh, lady, no offense, but you're a little delusional. Crazy Girl's not confused, she knows exactly who and what she is. And if that wasn't the case, her and Tommi over here wouldn't even be a thing."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

Rolling her eyes at the young man, June turned her attention towards the Native girl known as Tommi. "Clearly this girl has taken advantage of my daughter's confusion for her own ends. The fact Erica hasn't stopped this shows she is willing to help keep the confusion going."

"Excuse me?" Asked Tommi indignantly as she stepped up to her girl's mother.

And never had Erica Hart felt as angry as she did as she came off the porch. "I highly suggest you get the Hell out of my yard before my hand finds your face, June. Cause I am doing NOTHING of the sort as Trini is in no way confused at all."

Jason and Kimberly came on either side of her with crossed arms and glares while Trini and her dad stared at June in complete shock. June for her part scoffed and looked back towards the vehicle they'd arrived in and waved. Seconds later saw a somewhat heavy set young Latino man make his way out of the four door ride and Trini's eyes widened in surprise. "Javi!?"

"Trinity! Es muy bueno verte!" Greeted the boy as he came up to her and grabbed her up in a bear hug.

Laughter erupted from the Yellow Ranger as it had been a long time since she'd seen her old friend. And despite the seriousness of the situation, those present couldn't help but smile at the sight. "Oh God, its good to see you too!" Replied Trini happily as he let go of her and she got another good look at him.

As while it appears he hadn't quite lost any weight, he had obviously grown to be a looker in his own right. "Old friends are we?" Asked Zack curiously.

"The best you'll ever find, amigo! I was muy heartbroken when Trinity and her parents left a long time ago but now, now we are re-united!"

Lord knows Trini had been pretty heartbroken herself as he had truly been her best friend when they were kids. "Wow, its nice to meet an old friend of Trini's." Tommi said kindly as she stepped up and brought out her hand.

A hand he happily shook. "And nice to meet one of her new ones!"

Leaning behind Erica, Jason and Kimberly began to whisper fiercely with one another about how that bad feeling of theirs was only getting worse. Whispering Erica could faintly hear and it worried her some. "As happy as I am to see you, Javi… Why are you here?" Wondered Trini with a slight frown on her face.

Javi let loose with a wide beaming smile as he looked at his old friend and then to her's and everyone else's surprise but June's, he got down on a knee while bringing out a small black box and opened it up. Revealing a beautiful ring. "Holy shit." Breathed out a stunned Zack and he wasn't the only one!

"When your momma called me up and told me you wanted to see me. I was muy sorprendido but how could I say no to re-uniting with my old friend!? Especially when I was told by Mrs. DeSantos that you felt ready to marry with me! I mean, I remember us playing as married when we were pequeno and I thought it was just us being silly kids and that it wouldn't ever be a thing when we were older but I would not say no where you are concerned, mi Trinity! So… Will you, Trinity DeSantos, marry me?"

"Uhh… Did I just hear this guy right?" Questioned a highly shocked Jason.

"Yeah, I don't think I heard that right either." Muttered Kim as no way he actually did that!

But for Hector however, his surprise and shock was quickly morphing into that of anger as he looked at his smiling wife who looked rather pleased with herself. "Go on and say 'yes', mija. I mean… I couldn't imagine why you wouldn't say no as it is. Say 'yes' and then we can be one big happy family again."

"Are you out of your fucking mind!?" Came the loud question from not only Hector, but Erica as well.

Their loudness was ignored by Trini however as various emotions warred within her as her mother attempted to defend herself towards the other two adults. Anger being the most intense one as she couldn't believe her own mother would trick Javi into doing something like this! Hate was another she was feeling, but more for herself for she knew she was about to break Javi's heart but she couldn't say yes to him. Not when she only saw him as a friend and nothing more. "I…" Began the girl as her voice wavered.

"Yes?"

"I… I'm sorry, Javi, but I can't marry you."

"You, you can't?"

Sniffling could be heard as Trini's eyes got watery. "No, I can't. I know its not what you wanted to hear but I can't marry you. First, we're too young for that and secondly? I only see you as a friend."

"TRINITY! What is the matter with you!? How can you say no!?" Demanded to know June irately while steadfastedly ignoring her husband and Erica's words.

Trini looked at her mother as tears began to come down her face as Javi looked heartbroken. "Because I'm not into him like that! And you know it!" Screamed out the girl unhappily as Tommi came over and grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

She then looked back down at her friend. "I'm sorry, Javi… But my heart's already taken. And its by the girl next to me." Informed the girl sadly as Jason, Zack, and Kim came to stand near her in support with saddened looks on their faces.

Though Zack was trying hard not to tear into June for her sheer stupidity. "You… And this girl?"

"Yeah."

"But if that is the case… Then why did your momma tell me to ask you to marry me?"

"Because my so called mom can't accept me for who and what I am."

"That's because you are not gay! Seeing you and the puta you are holding hands with here and in town is not normal! It is wrong! Now, you will tell him 'yes' so you can be normal!"

"FUCK YOUR NORMALCY!" Trini screamed out as the tears continued to come down her face.

June reared back as if she'd been slapped. Not liking that response at all and even made to come over and slap her wayward daughter for her disrespect when she suddenly found herself on the ground and staring into the cold, angry eyes of the girl she'd called a 'puta' moments ago. "Ohh man… I've seen some shady shit in my life but you take the cake, lady." Tommi told the older woman unhappily while keeping a grip on her arm.

"Let go of me right now! Hector, do something!"

"No, I don't think I will as you have gone too far this time."

Javi shakily got to his feet with a saddened but apologetic look on his face. "I'm, I'm sorry, mi amiga. I didn't know."

"You couldn't have known..." Trini told him sadly as she looked in his direction.

"A restraining order sounds like a really good idea right now." Noted Jason grimly.

"And I'll be sure to get it soon as no way June is going near Trini again." Came the hot declaration from Erica.

Kim and Zack nodded in approval. "SHE IS MY DAUGHTER! YOU CAN'T KEEP HER FROM ME!"

"You lost the right to call me your daughter the day you kicked me out of the house. And as far as I'm concerned? If I never see you again after today, I'll be just fine with that. Cause what kind of mother does what you did? Huh? Can you tell me that!?" Trini asked tearfully before burying herself in Erica, who quickly wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug.

Her mother unfortunately had no answer to give and Tommi gave her a look of disgust as she let go of the woman. "Get her out of here."

"No need to tell me twice. As she and I are going to have a LONG talk." Hector told the girl as he got his wife to his feet and glared heatedly at her.

A look she couldn't face and Javi couldn't look at her either due to how betrayed and used he felt by her. He then looked at Trini and sighed sadly and hoped that one day she could forgive him for what he'd done through trickery. Sighing sadly, he walked away and got back into the vehicle and stared at the ring in the little box before shaking his head and closing it. _At least I did not pay for it. I wish you all the happiness in the world, mi amiga._

Pulling her roughly by the arm, Hector forced his wife back to their vehicle as he tried not to blow up at her then and there. Wanting instead to do so in the privacy of their own home while the boys would be out with friends and the like. He then stopped and looked back at the people his baby girl was with. "Trini, I am sorry for your mother. Had I known… I would have stopped this before it could have happened." Said the man with his voice raised just enough so she could hear him.

No reply was given, but the father of three wasn't the least bit surprised. And once he and his wife were in their ride, they were gone from the area as Jason, Kim, Zack, and Tommi wrapped their arms around Erica and a crying Trini and hugged the two tightly. Showing their love and support as much as they could through the action. Sometime later, Trini would sit down to write out a set of lyrics over this experience and then record it. The song would be known as 'The Act of Unacceptance' and it was perhaps one of the hardest hitting things she'd done when it came to recording a song due to how emotional it was. The fact the local radio stations even played it wasn't too surprising since they already liked Trini's work to begin with. But the mixed reactions Trini heard about would be the surprising factor. As it would be learned quite a few identified so strongly with the words of the song. While that went on, Hector would begin to heavily consider either putting his wife in therapy or getting a divorce as the woman his wife had apparently become, wasn't someone he could be with.

Nor did he want the boys around her with the kind of views she had. Javi's family was none too pleased with June either and let it show in a variety of ways while Erica managed to get a restraining order into effect against the woman. Something June really wasn't too pleased about either for that matter but didn't fight it as she was too busy dealing with Javi's family and her husband's displeasure with her actions. And if it wasn't for the strong support Trini had from her friends, her girlfriend, the parents, Zordon, and Alpha. She honestly wasn't sure what she would have done after that horrible experience with her mother. Making her all the more thankful for the great people who were now in her life.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: June definitely needs to sort out her priorities. And if this ended up triggering anyone in a bad way, I sincerely apologize. Up Next: Trini and Zack pull a D-Generation X when they decide to get payback on a certain teacher for getting them unfairly suspended.**


End file.
